Body Switch Gem
by Su'anne
Summary: After another failed heist Kato finds a special gem, he just doesn't know it until he wakes up the next day in the body of the tiny detective that gives him trouble.


Well hello everyone once more, today i bring you an one shot that I wrote for the Detective Conan Magic Kaito amino community, and now I'm posting it here too.

So enjoy and let me know what you think of this one-shot :)

Body Switch Gem

The full moon filled up the night sky, while Kaito was planning yet another heist. He was making sure that everything was prepared, he had been warned not to steal this gem but that only made him to go ahead and take it. Only if he knew the reason why not to touch this specific gem, especial under a full moon, he might had given it up.

The blue gem was in place, in the middle of the room surrounded by police officers, good everything was going as plan, Kaito thought. Just a couple of seconds more and the trick would start. He was very sure that all would go smooth and he would have the gem in his hands in less than a minute. Kaito was sure he had predicted everything, until his hand touch the gem and he noticed it wasn't the only one.

A smaller hand was grabbing the other end of the gem. From where did the Little detective had come from? He wasn't supposed to be there. Even with this unforeseen moment Kaito didn't let go of his prize. So, he just brought the little detective with him to the top of the roof. Ohhh if he had known what would happen next, Kaito would have let the kid down in the room, but he could not have known. Not until the next morning. When the gem was hit by the light of the full moon, a bright light surrounded both, Kaito got a hold on the gem while the little detective let it go. So, he just got the opportunity to get out of there.

Kaito look at the gem after reaching his house, he didn't expect for the gem to have that kind of effect under the light of the full moon. Maybe that was the reason why he had been warned to leave it alone. However, he didn't see anything different, so he just ignored it and went to bed.

In the morning however, he got the answer for why he should have let the gem alone. First Kaito just thought that he was dreaming, but when he felt woken up enough he noticed that he wasn't in his room. And that he heard someone from the other side of the door.

"Conan wake up, breakfast is ready and your friends are here."

It was a girl's voice, and why was he being called Conan? He was Kaito, wasn't he? Kaito got up and for some reason the floor looked way to close now, he looked around and everything seem bigger for some odd reason. And then he saw his reflection on the window.

Kaito wasn't Kaito, he was in a different body. The little detectives body to be precise. How did this happen? How could he be in a different body? And it hit him seconds later, the light that had come out of the gem last night, it was the only answer for what was happening. However it didn't matter how he had end up in this body, he just wanted to know how he could return to his own body. Worst off all, those this mean that the little detective was waking up in his body? No, no, no. that wasn't good at all, he would find out Kaito's true identity.

There was another knock on the door.

"Conan are you ok? You still didn't come down." The same girls voice said.

"I'm coming, just overslept a little bit." Kaito said.

If he could return right the way, he would have to pretend that he was the little detective. Maybe he could find out more about his rival that would help him the future. Kaito went up to the door and open seeing finally who was at the other side of the door.

"Come your friends are waiting. They want to hear about yesterday." The girl informed him.

Hear about yesterday? The little detective friends wanted to know what had happen during the heist, but what could he tell them? He didn't know much about the plan that his rival had the previous night, Kaito only knew that he was there after touching the gem to take it away. Well he could tell them at least that part.

He followed the girl to where the friends were waiting for him, still planning how to tell them what had happen last night. He had a plan, Kaito was just hoping that they believe him. Besides he still needed to find out a way to return to his body before it was too late. His first thought was the gem itself, however the item had stayed with his body. Nevertheless, that might be just the answer he needed, if he only could get ahold of the gem again.

When he reached the living room and saw the four kids sitting on the couch Kaito got an idea on what he could do to get the cursed gem on his hands again. He knew that they were all curious about the heist, but maybe, just maybe he could get their attention in something else.

"Good morning Conan." They all said at the same time.

Kaito could see their excitement in their eyes, well at least in three of the kids.

"Good morning, sorry to make you wait." He said trying to keep up the act.

He was used to pretend to be others, but being in somebody else's body was completely different. If he got out of character he couldn't just simple take out his mask and revel it wasn't the real person.

"We didn't wait that much." The girl with brown hair said.

"Yeah, we will forgive you after you tell us what happen yesterday." The tallest of the boys continued.

"I got something better for you." Kaito started with his plan. "I might know where the gem that Kid try to steal is."

The look on the kid's eyes told him that his plan was working, especially because even the dark blond girl also got interested this time, and that made him think that yes, this is a very good plan.

"Really? How come?" the other boy asked intrigued.

"Yes, tell us." The brown hair girl agreed.

"I will tell you when we reach there." He explained.

What could go wrong? He was just go and walk to his house, find his body with someone else's mind. Nothing could go wrong. Right? One thing he was sure, both together, might just find the answer to end this cursed that they were put in, they were both very smart, they would find something out.

Kaito walked out of the boy's house being followed by the other four. He could hear them talking about how Conan knew where the gem was, and that they really wanted to know what had happen after he had been taken to the roof my Kid.

Had anybody actually seen the light that had involve them? It had been very bright, it was impossible for other not notice it. He hadn't say a word since the left the house, and the kids didn't seem to bother with that, however the dark blonde girl was also very quiet. And he was sure she was looking at him like she suspected that something wasn't right. She also gave the looking that the little detective gave him sometimes, it gave the felling that they were older than they looked.

After a long walked they were finally arriving to his house, it was a little bit weird for him seeing his house from the point of view of this body. However, that wasn't going to be the weirdest thing. He was about to see his body.

"Just wait a little bit here. I need to make sure the one inside doesn't mind you all coming in." Kaito explained to them.

They all look a little sad but nod in agreement. Kaito didn't wait any longer and walked closer to the door. He could have just go inside, it was his house after all. Still it was better to knock and wait for the door to be open by his body while being in control of another person.

The seconds that it took for the door to be open felt like long minutes, and then the pull that took him to the inside of the house felt like a lighting. And just before he could hear the door close behind him Kaito was looking at his body.

"Where is the gem?" Kaito asked to his body.

"Do you know how to revert this?" Conan asked from Kaito's body while handing him the gem from his pocket.

"Not yet, but I'm sure that this thing is the answer." Kaito replied grabbing the gem between his little fingers. "It was definitely the light of the moon reaching this gem that made us change bodies."

"Please tell me that we don't need to wait until its night again? Being in this body is way too weird for several reasons." Conan complained.

"I don't think that would work, since we want to reverse the effect." Kaito said.

Yup looking at his body talking to him was weird, however he knew that they were getting somewhere.

"Can it be that simple, if we just need the reverse that would mean the sun light." Conan said.

The sun light, how come he hadn't thought of that. It made sense, they just need to recreate what had happen the night before but with the sun instead of the moon.

"Sometimes the simplest answer is the right one." Kaito said. "And what hurts to try.

"You might be right. However, it might take some time to make effect. After all we only found out what that weird light was after we woke up." Conan stated.

"Well it's that or staying in the other body for I don't know how long." Kaito remembered.

"Let's do it then." Conan said.

"To the back yard. Your little friends are in the front waiting." Kaito informed.

"Why did you bring them here?" Conan asked.

"It was the only way I was able to leave the house with no questions." Kaito replied while both walked to the back yard.

They reach the yard, Kaito still had the gem in his hand. Hopefully this switch was gonna end very soon, he really wanted to go back to his body.

"Ok, so we both need to be holding the gem before letting the sun light it the gem." Kaito said while letting Conan in his body grab the other end of the gem.

"Fine, we are both grabbing the gem, now we need a ray of sun light." Conan said looking around.

"There." Kaito pointed to a spot that the sun light was visible enough.

Both walked to the spot, still holding the gem in each end. And as they expected as soon as the light touch the gem a bright light involved both. Still it felt a little different from the previous night, but Kaito couldn't tell why it felt different.

When the light finally stopped, Kaito was surprised to only could see dark around, last night when the light stopped he had just gone back to normal and had been able to escape. However, this time it was like he had been put in a very dark room with no widows whatsoever. Well at least his mind was.

He tried to walk around but it was of no use, there was no exits from where he was. Did something go wrong? Was that not the right way to break the curse he had been put in? Did he make it worse?

"Kaito wake up. Come on you said that you would help me today." Said a very familiar voice. "Come on, if you don't wake up I will have to go and get a bucket of water. There's no way you are escaping from helping me."

That voice, he knew it anywhere. Aoko was trying to wake him up, like she always did when he overslept. Kaito could finally open his eyes. He saw his childhood friend looking at him.

"Finally. I hope you didn't forget that you are supposed to help me." Aoko question him.

"Of course not, just wait in the living room while I change." Kaito replied.

He looked around his room, wait he was in his room. The gem was still where he had left it the night before, like nothing had happen. Had he just dream all of it. No, it couldn't be, could it? It was sure all of it had happen, it felt way to real too end up being just a weird dream. However, if he was supposed to help Aoko around it meant it was the day after his heist, and the morning of it. Kaito wasn't sure what to think of the experience, but one thing was for sure, he was going to send the gem back right the way, he didn't want to see it for longer than he needed it.


End file.
